I. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to instant messaging between wireless devices.
II. Description of Related Art
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful wireless devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of wireless devices, including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. These devices may include the ability to transmit voice and/or data over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless devices provide significant computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs.
Typically, these smaller and more powerful wireless devices are often resource constrained. For example, the screen size, the amount of available memory and file system space, and the amount of input and output capabilities may be limited by the small size of the device. Because of such severe resource constraints, it is can be desirable to maintain a limited size and quantity of software applications and other information residing on such wireless devices.
Some of these wireless devices utilize application programming interfaces (APIs) that are sometimes referred to as runtime environments and software platforms. The APIs can be installed onto a wireless device to simplify the operation and programming of such wireless devices by providing generalized calls for device resources. Further, some APIs can provide software developers the ability to create software applications that are executable on such wireless devices. In addition, APIs can provide an interface between a wireless device system hardware and the software applications. As such, the wireless device functionality can be made available to the software applications by allowing the software to make a generic call for a function thus not requiring the developer to tailor its source code to the individual hardware or device on which the software is executing. Further, some APIs can provide mechanisms for secure communications between wireless devices, such as client devices and server systems, using secure cryptographic key information.
Examples of such APIs, some of which are discussed in more detail below, include those currently publicly available versions of the Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless® (BREW®) platform, developed by Qualcomm, Inc. of San Diego, Calif. The BREW® platform can provide one or more interfaces to particular hardware and software features found on wireless devices.
Further, the BREW® platform can be used in an end-to-end software distribution system to provide a variety of benefits for wireless service operators, software developers and wireless device manufacturers and consumers. One such currently available end-to-end software distribution system, called the BREW® solution developed by QUALCOMM Incorporated, includes logic distributed over a server-client architecture, wherein the server can perform billing, security, and application distribution functionality, and wherein the client can perform application execution, security and user interface functionality.
In certain cases, instant messaging applications can be used to establish communication between a first wireless device and a second wireless device. If a wireless device to which an instant message is targeted is not in service, e.g., not within a coverage area provided by one or more base stations, the sending device may only receive an indication that the target device is not responding to the instant message.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide an improved system and method of instant messaging between wireless devices.